emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6901 (27th June 2014)
"Life at the Bartons' is in pieces and the scandal is the talk of the village; Donna gives Ross mixed signals; and Leyla enlists the help of Katie and Alicia to outdo Megan." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Cain finds Adam in the woods where John's ashes were scattered. Adam admits he's just shooting rabbits. Chas decides to tell Cain that she knew the truth, not knowing Moira has beaten her to it. Adam confesses to Cain that he took the gun to scare James, but didn't even have the courage to do that. Leyla asks Katie and Alicia to help her sell burgers from her street barbeque and decides to lure the cyclists in with revealing outfits. Moira receives a text saying he's found Adam as Chas arrives at the farm to talk to Cain. She's furious with Moira when she discovers Adam was going after James with a gun and that Cain already knows she knew her secret. Cain opens up to Adam about him thinking Shadrach was his father until he found out about Zak. He tries to comfort Adam and he's grateful. Chas is cold with Moira as she tells her Ross has told the whole village about James and Adam. Adam makes Cain realise that he won't be able to trust Moira again. Donna and Ross talk to each other about their dads. Ross tells her that he hates James and Donna explains how her dad was killed. She tells him George has woken up and doesn't remember anything that can identify him. She tells Ross they're in the clear and he needs to clean his act up. Feeling closer to Donna, Ross leans in for a kiss. She reciprocates slightly, but then dashes off. Cain is frosty with Chas when he arrives back at the farm with Adam. Adam twists the knife when he informs Chas that the £10,000 going missing was down to Moira too. Pete and Finn make an effort to talk to James, thinking he'll have enough grief from everyone else. Chas tries to get Cain to reconsider and talk to Moira as he packs a bag in preparation of leaving. He makes it clear he has no intention of forgiving Chas for keeping it from him either. Moira's distraught as Cain leaves and Adam enjoys seeing her suffer as he tells her he's told Hannah and Holly everything. Katie learns of the events at Butler's Farm and rushes off to find Adam. Leyla's tactic works and she wins the challenge, making £100 profit. Megan's floored when Jai accepts Leyla's offer to invest on the basis that Leyla seems more interested in being a silent partner. Finn sets about trying to track down his mother online. Cain drops Adam off at Tug Ghyll. As he breaks down in Katie's arms, Moira weeps alone at Butler's Farm. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dale View - Living room/kitchen and front hallway *Church Lane *Cricket Pavilion *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse rear hallway, kitchen, living room and Cain and Moira's bedroom *Unknown cycle path *Unknown woods Notes *This additional episode in the schedules was originally transmitted at 8.00pm. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 4,920,000 viewers (14th place). Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 27th June 2014: 8.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 9.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Fri 27th June 2014: 8.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns